Namikaze Naruto Story or Legend
by Darkheroes
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang Iblis setengah Youkai yang merupakan mantan Knight dari Maou Leviathan. Perjalanannya ke dunia asalnya untuk mencari Peerage dan menyelesaikan tugas dari Dewa Hades. Bagaimanakah sang Knight of the Death menjalani tugasnya? dan bagaimanakah Peerage yang akan didapatkannya?.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze!, Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya ?.

Seorang Manusia setengah Youkai Kyuubi yang tidak diketahui siapa Orang tuanya ini sangat dikenal oleh Para Iblis di Mekai. Ditemukan oleh Maou Leviathan di sebuah desa yang selalu menyiksanya bahkan sampai membunuhnya diusia 6 Tahun, Maou Leviathan kemudian murka dan menghancurkan seluruh makhluk hidup didesa itu dan menghilangkannya dari daftar desa di negara itu. Serafall Leviathan itu kemudian merenkarnasikan Naruto menjadi anggota Paeregenya dengan bidak **Knight Mutation.**

Anak itu kemudian berlatih giat tanpa istirahat dan dilatih oleh Anggota Paerege Serafall Leviathan yang lainnya. Dalam 6 Tahun atau diumurnya yang tepat 12 Tahun, Naruto kembali dan menjadi salah satu Knight terkuat didalam Turnamen Knight para Rooky yang berumur sekitaran 10-20 Tahun. Naruto memiliki pedang kegelapan yang sangat kuat hingga digadang-gadang menyaingi Pedang Raja Iblis Gram, Pedang itu dinamai Naruto dengan nama **Juddeca, Demon King Sword.**

Selain itu, Naruto juga Sahabat dekat dari Raiser Phenex dan Adiknya Ravel Phenex. Naruto dan Ravel bahkan ditunangkan oleh Lord Phenex dan itu mengejutkan seluruh Iblis di Mekai. Serafall yang ternyata diam-diam ternyata punya kepribadian lain selain 'Childish' yaitu 'Pedofill' atau bisa dibilang mempunyai perasaan pada Generasi yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Ya, kalau dilihat secara Fisik, Serafall dengan wujud seorang Gadis 17 Tahun sedangkan Naruto berumur 12 Tahun mungkin ini hanya dilihat berkisar 5 Tahun. Tapi percayalah kalau sebenarnya umur mereka berjarak lebih dari 100 Tahun. Kenyataan Serafall yang setiap hari Modus karena menganggapnya adik kecil dengan mencium pipi-bibir Naruto setiap hari sungguh membuat dirinya merinding.

Naruto Namikaze lalu secara cepat diklarifikasikan sebagai **High Class Devil** saat berumur 13 Tahun, tepatnya saat dia menyelamatkan seorang Putri kesayangan dari Dewa Utama Mitologi Olympus. Dewa yang merupakan salah satu dari **Trinity-God od Olympus** dan dikenal sebagai Dewa Kematian. Sang Dewa **Hades** yang namanya masuk dalam daftar 'Top 10 Strongest Being's in the World' dalam urutan kelima bersama Dewa Indra dari Religi Hindu dan Dewi Tsukuyomi no Ookami dari Religi Shinto.

Saat itu Anak dari Dewa Hades ini pergi ke Sungai Styx untuk mandi disana agar mendapat Keabadian tubuh seperti yang pernah dilakukan Achilles yang waktu dulu dimandikan Ibunya. Salah satu dari 10 Grim Reaper yang menjaga Anak Hades itu berkhianat dan berniat memperkosa Anak Dewa Hades. Naruto yang sejak awal mengintip anak dari Dewa Hades itu mandi menyelamatkannya. Tapi sayangnya Grim Reaper yang dilawan Naruto adalah Venus, seorang Grim Reaper dengan kekuatan setara Ultimate-Class Devil kelas menengah. Naruto dan Anak dari Dewa Hades itu mencoba melawan dan berhasil mendesaknya, Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Venus mengeluarkan Scythe miliknya. Naruto hampir saja mati kalau saja Jupiter, Grim Reaper tangan kiri Hades tidak datang menyelamatkannya dan membunuh Venus. Jupiter lalu membawanya dan Anak Hades untuk menemui Hades ke dalam Tartarus. Awalnya, Naruto rasanya seperti Mati berdiri ketika merasakan Aura Mencekam dari Tubuh penuh tengkorak itu. Naruto bahkan sempat-sempatnya melongo ketika Gadis imut seumurannya tadi Memeluk tubuh penuh tulang itu dengan riang seakan tidak merasakan hawa mencekam Hades. Naruto menjelaskan ceritanya secara jelas pada Hades apa yang terjadi kecuali bagian dirinya yang secara sengaja untuk tidak sengaja mengintip anak Hades itu kalau masih ingin merasakan Oppai besar Sera-Sama lagi. Berkat cerita Naruto ditambah anggukan dari Anak tersayangnya, Hades pun memberikan 3 Hadiah pada Naruto. Hadiah pertama, Naruto diberi sebuah pedang yang bernama **Narcius Grandsword** yang dikatakan Hades mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Pedang Excalibur sebelum terpecah. Yang kedua, Hades akan memberitahu para Maou Iblis untuk mengangkatnya menjadi High Class Devil dan diberikan sebuah Evil Piece dengan bidak Olympus Mutation buatan Hades sendiri yang Efeknya berbeda dari Mutation biasa. Jika Seorang dari luar Fraksi Iblis direnkarnasikan dengan bidak ini maka dia akan dirubah menjadi Iblis. Tapi jika di Unset kembali, Dia akan tetap kembali ke wujud Ras sebelumnya tanpa menjadi iblis. Hadiah terakhir adalah Hades memberikan putri kesayangannya pada Naruto untuk dijadikan salah satu bidak Naruto. Naruto pun menyetujuinya. Hades pun kembali bertanya apakah Naruto mau menjadi muridnya ?. Naruto tanpa berpikir menjawab iya, Tapi Hades memberikan 13 Syarat pada Naruto dan akan bertambah setiap umur Naruto bertambah.

Berkat itu, Naruto dikenal sebagai **The Knight of the Death** dan seorang Prodigi karena diumurnya yang masih 13 Tahun sudah berhasil mencapai Pangkat **High Class Devil** dan mendapatkan sebuah Evil Piece, Mutation lagi, padahal hanya Ultimate Class Devil yang diberikan Evil Piece Mutation. Naruto lalu pamit pada teman-temannya dan memberi salam pada Serafall untuk melaksanakan 13 Syarat itu sekaligus mencari Paeregenya di dunia Manusia.

Baiklah tanpa basa-basi mari kita mulai Cerita ini...

...The Story is Beginning.

.

.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto Story or a Legend**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Both of Anime is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

 **.**

 **Enjoy to my First Fic**

* * *

 _ **"Aku seorang Raja dalam Peerage Evil Piece milikku. Aku memang menjadi Raja dari sebuah benda seperti Catur, Tapi bukan berarti aku juga seorang Raja yang akan berdiri dibelakang para Bawahanku!. Aku ingin menjadi seperti para Raja-Raja terkenal dibangsa Manusia!. Memimpin dan berdiri paling depan dimedan pertempuran sesungguhnya!. Raja yang baik adalah Raja yang bisa menyatukan hati seluruh prajuritnya, Itulah yang diajarkan Leviathan Ojou-Sama padaku!." - By Namikaze Naruto.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 - First Mission part 1  
**

.

.

.

Seorang bocah umur 13 Tahun berambut Kuning Jabrik dan bermata biru Safire sedang membaca sebuah Surat kiriman Pos yang baru saja datang ke rumah barunya, di New York, USA bersama Putri Hades yang bernama Ashley Hades Khakos.

Mata Naruto melotot selebar-lebarnya setelah membaca Surat yang ternyata dari Hades itu. Dengan Kesal dia membanting Surat itu.

 **Plaaak !**

"DASAR TENGKORAK SIALAN! KAU PIKIR MEMBANTAI 1.000 WEREWOLF ITU MUDAH APA?!" Teriak Naruto penuh kesal. Tiba-Tiba saja Seorang Gadis berambut hitam twintail seumurannya datang ke ruang tamu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Naru-Kunh~, Apa kau menyumpai ayahku ?" Tanya Ashley dengan nada kantuk. Walaupun suaranya pelan, tapi tak dipungkiri itu sungguh imut bagi Naruto apalagi dengan Kaos merah polos yang nampak kebesaran dan kusut itu.

"Aaahhh! Tidak, Aku hanya membaca Koran tentang penemuan Fosil Dinosaurus hehehehe!" Elak Naruto tertawa gugup.

"Oh, Goodnight Naru-Kun." Gumam Ashley yang pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Goodnight?!, perasaan ini masih Pagi!" Ucap Naruto melihat Jam dinding yang menunjuk kearah 9.45. Matanya kembali pada Laptopnya yang tadi dia mainkan. "...Hmm, ngomong-ngomong tentang Werewolf, Sarang mereka dimana ya?. Tapi ini bukan hal yang gampang, Rata-Rata Werewolf liar setara dengan Low Class Devil level High-tier Hahhh, ini menyusahkan."

Tangan Naruto kemudian mengambil Smartphone miliknya lalu menelpon seseorang dengan penname 'Analysis'.

 **Drrrt~**

"..."

"Hallo!"

"..."

"Ini aku, Namikaze Naruto."

"..."

"Aku perlu Informasi tentang Sarang Werewolf liar."

"..."

"Bukan-Bukan, Maksudku bukan Kerajaan Werewolf tapi Werewolf yang sering membantai para Manusia."

"..."

"Oh, di Gunung Everest juga ada ya ?."

"..."

"Baiklah akan kubawakan apa yang kau minta, Aku tutup dulu."

"..."

 **Ckkklek !**

Naruto menutup telpon yang hanya menghabiskan 33 Detik itu. Mata Biru Shaphirenya melirik kearah Kamar dimana Ashley tidur.

"Apa aku ajak saja ya ?" Gumam Naruto bingung memikirkan masalah nanti yang akan muncul jika membawa Ashley. Kemudian terbayang Wajah mengerikan Hades. "...Ah tidak usahlah, Nanti aku diberi hukuman oleh Tengkorak Overprotektif itu."

 **Cliiing !**

Sebuah Lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Sitri menelannya dan menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan seorang Gadis di rumah itu sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Cliiing !**

Naruto muncul dihutan dekat Gunung Everest. Hawa dingin segera menyambutnya dan bola-bola salju dari atas menghujaninya. Naruto yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi langsung berganti pakaian lewat lingkaran sihir.

Naruto saat ini memakai Jubah hitam berhodie dan Jaket Oranye bersleret Biru dibalik Jubahnya. Kakinya berlari cepat ke tengah Hutan.

 **AAAAAUUUUU !**

Kakinya serentak berhenti ketika mendengar banyak sahutan Teriakan Serigala dari arah Utara. Naruto segera melirik kearah depanya dan melihat gerombolan Werewolf yang pergi berlari ke Utara. Naruto menyeringai kemudian menyentuh tanah bersalju dengan kedua tangannya.

 _ **Ice Spike!**_

 **Jreeesh !**

 **Jreeesh !**

 **Jreeesh !**

 **Jreeesh !**

 **Jreeesh !**

Tanah bersalju yang diinjak gerombolan Werewolf itu menjadi tanah berduri Es dengan panjang 1 meter dan menusuk semua Werewolf itu. Darah hitam kemerahan membanjiri tempat itu. Terlihat hanya belasan Werewolf saja yang berhasil menghindar. Naruto menyiapkan 2 Pedang miliknya, Juddeca dan Narcius. Sebagai mantan Bidak Knight Mutation dari Maou Leviathan yang sama nilainya dengan 4 Bidak Knight justru membuatnya dapat bergerak secepat Kilat. Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan Dewa dan dengan itu 17 Werewolf dibunuhnya hanya dalam 3 Detik.

Naruto memiliki 2 elemen natural yang sangat luar biasa dan mematikan. Naruto dapat mengendalikan seluruh Objek apapun yang mengandung Zat Cair. Diketahui Naruto dapat mengendalikan Air, Es, Salju dan apapun yang berbentuk Cair, dan diperkirakan kalau dirinya nanti dapat mengendalikan Darah. Elemen kedua adalah dirinya dapat mengendalikan Elemen Api yang berbeda dari Api Youkai Kyuubi biasanya. Naruto dapat mengendalikan seluruh jenis api apapun bahkan Api Matahari yang dapat dengan mudah melelehkan Bumi dan membuat Supernova jika sangat menguasainya. 2 Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi Incaran seluruh Pihak kuat maupun Lemah kecuali 3 Pihak terkuat yaitu Mitologi Shinto, Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha. Selain itu Naruto juga menguasai Senjutsu Kyuubi yang merupakan Senjutsu terkuat di Fraksi Youkai bagian dari Mitologi Shinto.

96 Werewolf telah mati dalam sekejap mata. Naruto hanya bisa mengendalikan elemen Cairnya sekitar 25 Meter dari lokasinya dan dari jarak itulah dia dapat merasakan segala Cairan yang ada disekitarnya dan mengendalikannya sesuka hati. Naruto kembali berlari cepat kearah Utara yang dirasanya ada banyak lagi Gerombolan Werewolf. Sampai disana, Naruto tercengang ketika melihat puluhan Mayat Werewolf yang bagian-bagian tubuhnya banyak yang terpisah.

 **Syuuuut !**

 **Wuuuuush !**

Energi merah mulai muncul disekitar Naruto dan membuatnya dapat merasakan segala pergerakan disekitar 500 Meter darinya. Inilah Senjutsu Kyuubi, Tapi Naruto berbeda dengan Youkai Kyuubi kebanyakan. Bentuk Kekuatan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto diluar pikiran semua Mahkluk bahkan Ratu Youkai saat ini. Naruto diperkirakan merupakan Renkarnasi dari Sang Kyuubi pertama yang kekuatannya sangat Tinggi melebihi Heavenly Dragon bahkan setara dengan 2 Heavenly Dragon dan dulunya menempati peringkat 5 dalam 'Top 10 Strongest Being's in the World' bersama Dewa Indra dari Religi Hindu dan Dewa Osiris dari Mitologi Egypt yang telah punah saat 'First Ragnarok' yang merupakan perang Dewa antara aliansi Mitologi Yunani-Romawi melawan aliansi Mitologi Egypt-Irish.

Naruto diyakini memiliki 10 Tahap Senjutsu Kyuubi. Tahap pertama adalah disaat dirinya mengeluarkan Yoko Kyuubi. Tahap kedua sampai Sepuluh dirinya membentuk seekor Rubah ekor 9 dengan energinya. Kelemahannya adalah Naruto tidak akan bisa mengendalikan pikirannya jika memasuki Senjutsu ini. Batas Maksimalnya saat ini hanyalah Tahap pertama dan masih berlatih mengendalikan tahap kedua. Pernah sekali Naruto kehilangan kendali saat memasuki Tahap kedua dan menyerang Paerege Serafall Sitri. Karena rata-rata Paerege Serafall Leviathan adalah Ultimate Class, maka dengan mudah Naruto dapat dikalahkan dan disembuhkan. Kembali ke Story.

Mata Biru Safire Naruto berubah menjadi merah dihiasi pupil hitam Vertikal. Wajah konyolnya menjadi Datar dan pandangannya menajam. Dengan Mode ini, saat ini dirinya dapat merasakan 2 energi Manusia yang menghapus belasan Werewolf dalam beberapa detik saja. Salah satu dari Manusia itu nampak ada energi Sacred Gear dan Naga dalam serangannya sedangkan yang satunya hanya Manusia biasa setengah Grim Reaper. Dengan kecepatan Dewanya, 225 Meter ditempuhnya hanya dalam 15 detik. Naruto meloncat tinggi ketengah-tengah Ribuan Werewolf liar itu dan mengadahkan tangannya keatas.

 _ **Center of Hell!**_

Sebuah Bola Api merah darah dengan diameter 1/2 meter muncul diatas kedua tangan Naruto dan kemudian Naruto lemparkan ketengah Gerombolan Werewolf.

 **Duuuarh !**

Api itu menabrak dan membakar beberapa Werewolf yang berada dalam jalur lemparannya dan setelah itu secara ajaib Api itu seperti menembus tanah.

 **Sllaaab !**

Sepasang sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam kemerahan keluar dari punggungnya dan bibirnya menggumam 'Turn On'.

 **BLLAAAAARH !**

Sekitar 50 Meter dengan tempat terkena Bola Api tadi sebagai pusatnya tiba-tiba terbakar oleh Api merah yang memanggang Ratusan Werewolf sekaligus. Tempat bersalju yang dingin saat itu menjadi sebuah Neraka yang tengah menyiksa para Werewolf. Itu tadi merupakan salah satu Kartu As Naruto yang menggunakan Api Neraka Tartarus. Api Neraka Tartarus Naruto pelajari lewat bimbingan Hades selama seminggu di Tartarus. Walau saat itu dirinya hanya bisa membuatnya tidak lebih besar dari bola sepak tapi efeknya luar biasa. Besar Bola api inti yang Naruto gunakan tadi adalah berdiameter 0,5 Meter, tapi efeknya dapat membuat sebuah padang salju menjadi Neraka sekitar diameter 50 Meter. Itulah kunci Center of Hell milik Naruto. Bagaimana jika Naruto dapat membuatnya sebesar Gunung ?, pasti 1 Negara akan menjadi Neraka dalam sekejap.

Taap !

Naruto menapak tanah yang masih ada apinya itu dengan santai, Nafasnya terdengar sedikit terengah ketika selesai menggunakan teknik tadi. Mata Kyuubinya melihat banyak Mayat-Mayat Werewolf yang gosong terpanggang.

"Sudah 369 Werewolf sudah diselesaikan. Tinggal 631 yang kurang." Gumam Naruto. Mulutnya menyeringai ketika merasakan gerombolan Werewolf yang hendak menyerangnya dari segala arah. Bibirnya menyeringai seram. "...Dasar Bodoh."

 **Jlleeeb !**

Pedang Narcius ditancapkan ke Tanah panas itu. Api-api merah mulai muncul diseluruh bagian Pedang itu. Pedang Silver itu menjadi warna merah darah yang sewarna dengan Api yang menyelimutinya.

 _ **Prince of Hell!**_

Wreeeeesht !

Sebuah Pola berbentuk Bintang terbalik terbuat dari Api dengan Naruto ditengahnya muncul. Api-api itu menyelimuti Naruto dan melingkupinya seperti selimut.

Grrrrh !

Seekor Werewolf yang lebih dulu sampai melompat lalu berniat mencakar tubuh Naruto yang diselimui api. Tapi...

Duaaaarh !

Werewolf itu terlempar jauh lalu mati seketika saat Ledakan Api dari Naruto melemparnya jauh. Para Werewolf sontak berhenti disekitar Naruto dengan menjaga jarak 5 Meter saat merasakan Hawa menakutkan dari Tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto saat ini sedikit berbeda. Matanya seperti tadi kecuali bagian putihnya menjadi warna Hitam, Kulitnya jadi memerah, Telinganya meruncing seperti telinga Elf, Gigi-Giginya menjadi Taring semua, Jubahnya terbakar dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah Kaos merah polos dengan jeans hitam, Rambut Pirangnya menjadi Warna merah, sebuah ekor dengan panjang 1 meter yang ujungnya berbentuk segitiga terbalik muncul dipantatnya dan tubuhnya saat ini masih diselimuti Api merah dibeberapa bagian. Mata Kyuubi Neraka miliknya melirik kearah kiri dan...

Wuuuush !

Bruuuagh !

Naruto menendang seekor Werewolf hingga menubruk puluhan Werewolf dibelakang. Kaki kanannya terangkat keatas dan melakukan tendangan Kapak ketanah.

Duuuuarh !

Wreeeest !

Jalan api merah muncul didalam jalur lurus tendangan kapak Naruto dan membakar Puluhan Werewolf. Beberapa Werewolf menyerang dengan cakarnya ke Naruto, Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan. Naruto melompat keatas dan mengeluarkan pedang Juddeca miliknya, Pedangnya diayunkan keatas lalu dibilahnya kebawah.

 _ **Fire Phantom!**_

Slllaaaaaash !

Duuuuaaaaarh !

Sayatan itu menghancurkan tanah dibawah menjadi Neraka juga dan membunuh Puluhan Werewolf. Tak selesai dengan 1 serangan, Naruto juga menggenggam Narcius miliknya dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Udara seperti tadi.

Duuuuuaaaarh !

Duuuuuaaaarh !

Duuuuuaaaarh !

Duuuuuaaaarh !

Duuuuuaaaarh !

Ledakan terjadi terus menerus hingga membantai setengah jumlah Werewolf tadi.

Wuuuuuuuush !

Tubuh Naruto menormal dan mulai jatuh kepermukaan. Nafasnya menderu cepat dan mata safirenya kelihatan memberat. Tentu saja, Memakai mode Senjutsu Kyuubi tahap 1 bersamaan dengan memakai mode Prince of Hell juga menghabiskan Staminanya secara Drastis. Prince of Hell adalah Mode terkuatnya yang dalam Mode ini, segala Statistik miliknya meningkat sampai 5 kali lipat dan dapat membuatnya menjadi Mode Berserk jika berhasil menguasainya. Mode yang hanya bisa digunakan sedikit orang saja didunia ini seperti Satan dan Thanatos ini adalah kekuatan Super dibawah King of Hell yang meningkatkan statistik 10 kali lipat. Naruto menggunakan Prince of Hell saja hanya dapat menggunakannya selama 10 Menit dan menjadi 5 Menit jika digunakan bersamaan dengan Senjutsu. Walaupun begitu hasilnya membuat Naruto cukup puas. Kini dia berhasil membunuh 892 Werewolf dan hanya 108 Werewolf saja yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan syarat pertama.

 **[Dragon Booster Beam]**

Cliiiing !

Wuuuush !

Duuuuaaaaarh !

Sebuah Cahaya Laser besar membunuh puluhan Werewolf yang berada didekat Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat seorang Berarmor Balance Breaker berwarna Emas-Ungu terlihat mendekat padanya. Sebelum Naruto sempat bergerak, sebuah Ujung Scythe telah hadir dilehernya. Mata Naruto melirik kebelakang dan dirinya melihat seorang Gadis berwajah Asia menatapnya dingin.

"Siapa Kau Iblis ?" Tanya Gadis itu dingin. Naruto membuka mulutnya berniat menjawab tapi sebuah Energi yang terasa sangat kuat datang dengan cepat kearahnya.

WUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSH !

Angin besar menerjang Naruto dan 2 Orang itu hingga terlempar jauh bersama sekumpulan Werewolf yang tersisa. Bayangan besar seperti kadal bersayap dengan tinggi 25 Meter berdiri tepat didepan mereka. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan sosok ini hanya menelan ludah.

 **Salah satu dari 5 Sacred Beast yang menjaga Mythologi China**...

... **Sosok Cardinal Beast yang menjaga dan melambangkan arah mata angin timur**...

... **Seiryuu sang mantan Raja Naga Angin ada disini**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Namikaze Naruto Story or Legend**

 **.**

 **By Darkheroes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Both anime is not my Mine**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Au, OC, Little Gore, Dramatic Scene, Death-Chara, Lime, Lemon, Mainstream & Other warn for you**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - My New Peerage**

 **.**

Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Seekor Naga biru setinggi 14 meter dan panjang 32 meter tepat berada didepannya. Sesosok Naga yang pernah terdaftar dalam **Five Dragon King** terdahulu. **Seiryuu** sang Mantan Raja Naga Angin.

Naruto melirik kearah 2 Manusia sebelumnya. Dia melihat seorang Gadis cantik dengan wajah khas Asia dan kelihatan berumur 2 Tahun lebih tua darinya. Sedangkan satunya memakai sebuah Armor Gauntlet berwarna Emas-Ungu.

Seiryuu tak nampak melakukan gerakan mencurigakan, dia tampak hanya sedang memandangi Naruto dan manusia-manusia dibelakangnya.

 **"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukan seorang Iblis dan Manusia ditempat seperti ini**." Ucap Seiryuu menatap ketiganya dengan mata Biru Vertikalnya. **"...Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat ini ?."**

"A-Aku ha-hanya disuruh seseorang untuk membunuh 1.000 Werewolf, J-Jadi aku kesini setelah mendengar kalau digunung ini ada sarang Werewolf liar." Ucap Naruto jujur. Seiryuu menatapnya.

 **"Aku mengenalmu!. Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto. Mantan Knight dari Maou Leviathan yang baru. Aku dengar ada banyak pihak yang mengincarmu karena kau memiliki 2 kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya jika digunakan sebaik mungkin. Sangat menarik melihat seorang Prodigi berbakat sepertimu."** Ujar Seiryuu yang menambah jantung Naruto bedetak lebih cepat. Seiryuu membentangkan sayap biru lebarnya hingga menutupi Naruto dan 2 manusia itu dari cahaya bulan.

 **[Dragon Beam Booster]**

 **Blllaaaaarh !**

Seiryuu sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan setelah terkena laser emas dari Si Manusia berarmor Balance Breaker emas-ungu. Gadis Asia berdress hitam-merah melesat dengan **Scythe Cresdent Rossenya**. Gadis itu melompat keatas kepala Seiryuu dan menyabetkan Scythenya ke kepala Seiryuu. Saat ujung Scythe berjarak kurang dari 2 Cm dari kepala Seiryuu, sebuah tekanan angin mendorongnya kuat hingga terlembar 20 Meter dari Seiryuu.

Si pemakai Armor tiba-tiba muncul diatas punggung Seiryuu dan hendak meninju punggung itu.

 **[Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread]**

 **[Solid Punch Impact]**

 **Bruuuakh !**

Seiryuu sedikit membungkuk ketika menerima serangan itu sebelum sebuah angin berkekuatan besar menerbangkan Armored (Sementara panggil itu saja) hingga seperti terbang ke ketinggian melebihi 200 Meter dari permukaan tanah dan jatuh ke permukaan dengan cepat. Saat Naruto hendak menolongnya, sebuah Sayap naga muncul dipunggung Armor Armored dan menukik cepat kebawah tepat pada Seiryuu kembali.

Si Gadis Reaper melesat melewati tubuh Naruto dan sebuah Energi gelap menyelimuti Scythe miliknya dan siap melayangkan serangan pada Seiryuu. Gadis Reaper itu melompat sangat tinggi hingga 10 meter diatas Seiryuu. Energi gelap di Scythe miliknya membeludak dan Armored tepat berhenti disebelahnya.

 _ **"Darkness..."**_

 **[Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread] [Dread]**

 _ **"...Phantom Slasher."**_

 **[Gigantis Super Beam Dread-Dragon]**

 **Wuuuush !**

 **DUUUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRH !**

Ledakan besar terjadi hingga membuat Tanah bersalju yang gosong hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat sebuah longsor besar di Gunung Everest itu. Efek serangan keduanya sangat besar hingga menghancurkan 8% bagian Gunung Everest yang dikatakan Gunung terbesar didunia manusia yang setara dengan 1/5 Gunung Olympus.

 **Wuuuush !**

Armored dan Gadis Reaper itu mendarat dipermukaan tanah. Armor Armored mulai pecah dan memperlihatkan seorang Gadis cantik berambut putih sepinggang yang diponynya tertempel Pita Bunga Mawar. Wajah kedua gadis itu dipenuhi peluh dan nafas mereka tak beraturan. Cukup jelas kalau menggunakan serangan terkuat mereka membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga tersisa sekarang. Mereka berharap saja kalau Naga yang pernah menjadi Raja Naga Angin itu mati atau setidaknya terluka parah.

 **Duuuaarh !**

Mereka terlonjak kaget saat Naruto keluar dari dalam tanah dibelakang mereka dengan keadaan pakaian yang terkoyak banyak. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja kecuali Pakaiannya membuat kedua Gadis itu waspada kepada Iblis berumur 2 tahun lebih muda dari mereka. Apalagi saat mendengar nama Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak kenal pada seorang Iblis setengah Youkai yang cukup terkenal dan sangat menggemparkan kelompok mereka. Sebagai Beast-Slayer yang telah menjalani hidup sebagai pembantai Monster sejak 6 Bulan yang lalu cukup membuat mereka sangat Waspasa kepada Naruto.

"Aagggh! Ittai! Shit! Mereka tidak sadar apa kalau aku masih ada ditempat sasaran! Kuso!" Umpat Naruto kesal membelakangi 2 Gadis itu. Matanya kemudian melirik kebelakang dan melihat 2 Gadis itu membuat pertahanan diri. "Ho-"

 **WUUUUUUUSH !**

Perkataan Naruto berhenti seketika dengan mata yang melotot horor ketika sebuah Tornado besar yang tingginya mencapai Awan-Awan muncul begitu saja di 92 Meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka. Tornado angin itu menarik apa saja yang didekatnya dengan jarak 30 Meter. Disela-sela Tornado angin itu, Naruto dapat melihat Seekor Naga biru yang melayang indah dengan beberapa luka kecil yang mulai sembuh kembali. Sudah Naruto kira kalau Seiryuu adalah musuh yang sangat kuat dan melebihi kekuatan Maou Lucifer saat ini walau dalam bentuk **'True Form'nya**. Terakhir kali kekuatan Seiryuu dikordinasikan yaitu 1328 Tahun yang lalu tepat saat berhentinya dia menjadi Raja Naga dan beralih menjadi Sacred Beast penjaga arah mata angin Timur, kekuatannya saat itu bisa dibilang pada Kelas **'Minor God level menengah',** Bisa saja dia sekarang sudah mencapai **'Major God'**. Selama 1328 Tahun tidak mungkin bukan kalau Seiryuu tidak bertambah kuat, bisa saja dia sekarang sekuat Naga Surgawi yang sudah tidak mungkin bisa berkembang kuat karena Eksistensi mereka yang tersegel kedalam Sacred Gear.

Melihat bagaimana cepatnya Tornado itu menuju kearah tempatnya membuat Naruto berpikir untuk segera pergi dari sana dengan teleport apalagi misinya disini sudah selesai. Tapi ketika melihat 2 Gadis yang sedang Shock dan pasrah itu menghentikan pemikiran untuk kabur. Mata Naruto menajam dan menyiapkan segudang rencana dari Plan A1 sampai Z9 karena yang dilawannya sekarang bukanlah lawan yang bisa dilawan hanya dengan Otot. Melihat Tornado angin besar itu membuat rencana bagaimana dirinya bisa memanfaatkan Tornado itu untuk menyerang Seiryuu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kedua gadis ini segingga 2 Gadis ini bisa kabur. Karena didikan dari Serafall, Naruto sangat menghormati Wanita dan sangat membenci pada Laki-Laki yang menyakiti Wanita.

Naruto memasuki Mode Phase 1 Senjutsu Kyuubinya. Sayap kelelawarnya keluar dari Punggung dan dengan kecepatan Dewa Naruto melesat kearah Tornado itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk berkosentrasi dengan seluruh energi api tersisa yang dia bisa gunakan sampai limit terakhir. Naruto memberhentikan terbangnya dan mengambil napas kuat-kuat.

 _ **Great Dragon Fire Ball!**_

 **BLLLLAAAAAAAAARH!**

Bola api raksasa dengan diameter 50 meter keluar dari mulut Naruto dan mengarah ke Tornado Angin milik Seiryuu. Naruto berkosentrasi tinggi pada serangan terakhirnya ini.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Bola api raksasa itu perlahan menyatu dengan Tornado Angin dan membuatnya menjadi Tornado Api yang sekarang malah berusaha memanggang Seiryuu didalamnya. Mungkin inilah sesuatu yang hampir dinamakan 'Senjata makan tuan'.

 **BLLLAAAAAAARH!**

 _ **Prince of Hell!**_

Naruto dengan nekat menggunakan mode Pangeran nerakanya kembali dan lalu membuat gerakan tangan seperti bertapa.

 **Blllaaaaaaarh!**

Tornado api itu terlihat berubah bentuk atau bisa dibilang menyusut ketengah tengah seperti membentuk bola merah darah. Api-Aoi itu berhenti menyusut dan berbentuk seperti Bola api darah raksasa berdiameter 30 Meter.

 _ **Great Explosion!**_

 **BLLLUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARH!**

Ledakan seperti Bom atom versi lebih kecil terjadi dan membuat awan Cumolonimbus di atas Gunung Everest menjadi hujan deras disertai Kilat-kilatan petir yang menyambar daerah didekat ledakan.

 **Dzzzzzzt!**

 **Bllaaaaarh!**

Naruto terjatuh dengan pakaian gosong saat terkena efek ledakan ditambah petir yang baru saja menyambarnya.

 **Bruuuuaagh!**

Naruto tepat terjatuh di Tumpukan bersalju. Tubuhnya kini sangat sakit dan tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Bocah 13 tahun ini memandang takjub pada Awan Cumolonimbus yang menghujaninya air dan petir disekitar.

 **Kraaaak!**

Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika melihat seekor Naga Biru mendarat dengan sayapnya yang lebar nan Gagah tepat didekatnya. Seiryuu, Sang Mantan Raja Naga memang sangat kuat. Tubuh Seiryuu tampak tidak terluka kecuali ada banyak bagian yang menghitam karena Efek ledakan.

 **"Sangat menarik Bocah!. Aku tidak menyangka bisa dibuat seperti ini oleh Iblis kecil sepertimu."** Puji Seiryuu. Naruto merasa terhormat ketika dipuji Sosok Agung seperti Seiryuu, tapi mulutnya juga tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu memaksakan diri. **"...Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini!, Tapi aku masih ingin lebih banyak melihatmu bertambah kuat!. Jadi karena itu, Aku akan melepaskanmu!."**

"..." Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika Seiryuu membentangkan sayapnya dan sebuah energi sejuk dan nyaman memasuki dirinya dan menembus kedalam tubuhnya. perlahan-lahan badannya mulai bisa tergerak seperti semula. "...Terima Kasih Seiryuu-Sama!. Aku akan membalas kemuliaan hatimu suatu saat nanti!."

 **"Hmm!, sepertinya kau harus cepat ke kedua gadis tadi!. Aku melihat kalau daya serangmu tadi juga ikut mengenai daerah tempat mereka duduk."** Ucap Seiryuu membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Naruto lalu berdiri dengan cepat dan memberi salam pada Seiryuu.

"A-Aku pergi dulu seiryuu-Sama. Lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikanmu!." Ujar Naruto kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan dewa kearah tempat 2 Gadis tadi.

Seiryuu hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tenang tanpa syarat apapun.

 **'Namikaze Naruto!. Anak yang cukup menarik!. Aku penasaran apakah anak itu akan merenkarnasikan Pemilik Sacred Gear setengah jiwa Fafnir itu."  
**

.

.

.

"Hiks~ Hiks~ Huhuhuhuhu~."

Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara Tangisan seorang gadis. Naruto lalu mencoba mendeteksi arah air mata berasal. Naruto berjalan pelan ke balik semak-semak dan didepannya terlihat. Seorang Gadis berambut putih yang dilihatnya tadi sebagai pemilik Sacred Gear Armor. Gadis itu tengah menangis sambil memangku kepala Gadis China yang tergeletak dengan darah mengucur didadanya.

 **Kraaak!**

Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat pada Naruto yang tidak sengaja menginjak Ranting pohon. Gadis berambut putih seperti salju itu berdiri dan berlari kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam ketika Gadis itu datang padanya, Dia kira kalau Gadis ini pasti akan memukulnya atau berbuat semacam itu. Tapi...

 **Bruuukh!**

"Eh?!" Gumam Naruto kaget ketika gadis itu bersujud dibawah kakinya dengan dahi yang menempel ke Salju.

"Hiks~ K-Kumohon!, S-Selamatkanlah Te-Temanku. K-Kau H-High Class Devil'kan!. Tolong Renkarnasikan dia agar dia selamat! Hiks~ Hiks~." Mohon Gadis dengan tangisan yang belum berhenti. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak dan memeluk Kaki Naruto. "...Hiks~ K-Kumohon!. A-Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu sebagai gantinya!."

 **Glleek!**

Naruto menelan ludah ketika Imajinasi labilnya kemana-mana ketika mendengar kata 'Apapun'. Naruto lalu membungkuk dan memegangi bahu Gadis itu.

"Baiklah!. Aku akan merenkarnasikan Temanmu itu kedalam Peerageku!. Gadis cantik jangan menangis, nanti jelek loh." Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menangguk dan mencoba menahan tangisannya. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju gadis China itu, diambilnya sebuah Papan **Evil Piece** dan didekatkan ke Gadis itu. Tampak sebuah **Pawn Mutation** bergerak dan menyatu kedalam jantung Gadis itu.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto!. Iblis kelas Atas dengan julukan Knight of the Death. Merenkarnasikanmu menjadi bagian dari diriku!, Akuma!. Sambutlah aku menjadi Rajamu!." Ucap Naruto serius. Tampak lingkaran sihir seperti Pilar Sitri tapi berwarna Kuning muncul dibawah Gadis itu.

"Eh!?. Apakah biasanya perenkarnasian seperti ini itu butuh mantra?" tanya Gadis berambut putih tadi dengan wajah kagum. Naruto hanya nyegir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehehehe!. Sebenarnya tidak juga!, Aku hanya menambah mantra itu biar lebih keren." Jawab Naruto membuat Gadis itu Facepalm.

"Cepat Renkarnasi aku juga!. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku ini sendirian disana nanti."

"Emm, Baiklah!"

Naruto kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Gadis Salju itu tapi dengan jumlah Pawn yang berbeda yaitu 2 Pawn Mutation.

"Yosh!, Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum Mitologi China kesini." Ujar naruto dibalas Anggukan. Mereka kemudian menghilang dari sana dengan lingkaran sihir Teleportasi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Saya tidak akan berkomentar di Chapter ini jadi langsung saja QnA nya saja.**

 _ **###QnA Review###**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Q:** **woohh kerenn thor,,,o iya ini harem kan thor,,,**

 **A: Emm, Ya kira-kira begitulah**

 **.**

 **Q: Wih.. Apa nanti Vali akan jadi pasangan Naruto?**

 **A: Eh! EH! maksudnya pasangan itu apa ya?. Pasangan bertarung atau Pasangan Yaoi?. Kedua-duanya juga bukanlah.**

 **.**

 **Q: Entah kenapa, pas baca kalau Naruto yang berusia 13 tahun sudah memiliki kekuatan yang over, membuat minat saya baca finfic ini menguap begitu saja, jadi ter kesan membosankan,**

 **A: Huh? Membosankan?. Sepertinya tidak juga!. Naruto umur 13 kuat gitu bukan berarti Overpower ya. Bayangin aja Naruto kayak Rock Lee buka gerbang dan setelah selesai maka Efek buruknya akan terasa diakhir. Naruto disini nggk akan saya buat Overpower dulu, Kalau Godlike itu pasti akan terjadi lama. Jangan protes, Dewa-Dewa Olympus, Hindu-Buddha dan Olympus saya buat sangat kuat mengingat mereka adalah DEWA yang pastinya Godly.**

 **.**

 **Q: Ane cuma bisa bilang waowwww. Di sini naruto nya terlihat sangat superior sekali dalam segi power.**

 **Tapi sebaiknya kekuatan naruto jangan terlalu banyak, ntar yg ada malah ente jadi bingung pas mau nentuin kemampuan apa yg pas buat digunain naruto untuk pertempuran2 yg akan datang, kalo saking banyaknya punya skill bertarung ...**

 **Tapi cerita fic nya Bagus kok. Next yaa**

 **A: Nggak terlalu superior. Kekuatan Naruto cuma ada beberapa tapi sangat mematikan, itulah tujuan saya. SKill bertarungnya mungkin akan lumayan baanyak. Thanks**

 **.**

 **Q: Sepertinya kau membuat Naruto terlalu overpower deh hehe... tapi tidak apa-apa, itu bukan menjadi masalah, yang menjadi masalah bagaimana kau mempertahankan ceritanya. Banyak fic yang terlalu overpower berakhir dengan mengenaskan, tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Tapi, kurasa dengan cerita yang anti-mainstream dapat membuat alur sendiri untuk mengakhirnya.**  
 **Saranku jangalah membuat chara Naruto terlalu overpower gunakan pribahasa "kegagalan adalah kunci kesuksesan" di dalam setiap moment Naruto melawan musuh-musuh kuatnya.**

 **A: Naruto masih belum Overpower. Buktinya melawan Seiryuu masih kalah telak dan Seiryuu tidak terluka kecil lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Wait for Next Chapter...**


End file.
